guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harrier's Haste
any reason at ALL to use Enchanted Haste over this? seems like ANet screwed up... --Frvwfr2 21:03, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Of course! The last thing anyone would want is for the enemy to be running around in circles and you're being unable to do anything to them (AKA kiting). The most I'd run on Wind, from a PvP standpoint, is an 8 or a 10, meaning about a 10 second cooldown, a 10 seconds of free kiting. A good +10 damage is great for a more spike based build, but I'd prefer Enchanted for a more pressure based build.-- 07:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I guess this damage boost only affects physical attacks, is that correct? --RolandOfGilead 19:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) No reason at all. The only thing I could guess is that Enchanted Haste is supposed to be one of those early-game skills like Power Shot that eventually gets outdated. Pious Haste is even worse, though that ends an enchantment when it runs out so you could use that for rushing forward and then getting an end enchant benefit. However, I'd prefer Conviction and Whirling Charge to all three of those. Arshay Duskbrow 19:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :How is power shot outdated? It simply costs too much energy. Pious Haste is actually a better skill if you AREN'T running a build with enchantments because I cannot think of a skill off the top of my head that has a great "end effect enchant benefit." Speaking from a PvP standpoint, Conviction wouldn't help you since you're waiting on the opponent to attack you. They can simply switch targets to a more important target: Domination Mesmer, Monks, etc. and attack them instead. And again, speaking from a PvP standpoint, although you get IAS and IMS, not only do you rely on the fact that you need enchantments (suspectable to enchantment removals) to fuel yourself, but Whirling Defense also has the same problem with Harrier's: What the hell are you going to do for 10 seconds? Watch them run around in circles? As for a PvE standpoint, /shrug, anything works.-- 07:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Power Shot has always been outdated. Even if it was buffed to 5e, Penetrating/Sundering Attack would still be used instead. (T/ ) 08:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm late to the party answering this, but the point of using those other skills is that none of them last longer than their recharges, so you put two or even three (in specialized builds) on your bar, thereby ensuring that your speed boost won't cut out at a really inopportune time. The use might be limited but it does exist. 72.177.230.142 17:04, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Personally, I use Enchanted Haste over this for running, because it is quite a lot better for it (Can last its recharge) -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:47, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia I like the info on Harriers (the birds), but do we really need to point out how the bird in the Harrier's Haste skill icon looks like a Harrier? Call me crazy, I just think people can figure that out for themselves, if you just explain what a harrier is. Anyone feel like rewording the trivia? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:26, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Aside from pointing out that Harrier's Haste has a pic of a Harrier (omfg!), it now includes a blurb about a Judas Priest album which has nothing to do with anything. I reverted the addition, the OP broke 1RV and re-reverted; I left a note on his talk page. If anyone else comes across, discuss it and/or remove the entire trivia section... up to you :P -Auron 03:55, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I do not see any reasonable resemblance between the album cover and the icon. Re-removing the note. --Fyren 05:43, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Imho you are smoking crack if you don't think this skill icon looks so damn similiar to the Judas Priest album Screaming for Vengeance that it was meant to be seen that way. Skekzyz 14:13, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::The icon presumably depicts a harrier. Like no way... Who would have thought? Lol, I'm removing that note if no one objects! Its useless... Silver Sunlight 15:53, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Screaming for Vengeance Please vote here... Does Harrier's Haste skill icon look enough like the cover art on the Judas Priest album Screaming for Vengeance to warrant its inclusion in the Trivia section of this skill's article? YES- Skekzyz NO- Kale Ironfist Votes suck. They don't accomplish anything. -Auron 15:04, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Auron please change to the chinese server and move there then... Skekzyz 15:19, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::What would that solve? I'd still be able to edit the Wiki, no matter what server I used or continent I lived on. So you're stuck with me :) However, voting solves nothing. It doesn't help the Wiki, and it doesn't let contributors work together. Democracy, as you know from history, is the most inefficient form of government... luckily, GWiki isn't democratic :) -Auron 15:37, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::The trivia section is something I'd rather do without, but consensus says it stays. For this article in particular, the images look similar, except the problem is that their album cover is a metallic harrier hunting, doing exactly the same thing as this articles' harrier. Therefore, instead of saying what is less than likely intended, we should just leave it as Harrier's Haste depicts a harrier hunting and nothing more. --Kale Ironfist 17:58, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Birds are often depicted that way, you could say that this skill icon kind of looks like the GDI emblem form C&C:TS aswell. Birds simply look like that when they dive for their prey. As long as it's not confirmed by a dev or anything I say leave out the note. Does the bonus damage effect spells much like how Ebon Battle Standard of Honor works? Huynh Sanity 23:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC)